The new future
by ArletHoshino
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde shippuden y sasuke hace tiempo que volvió. Ahora sus hijos serán los protagonistas. Únete a esta nueva historia.
1. Prólogo: El nacimiento

**Hola soy nuevo aqui y espero que les guste este fic que estoy haciendo, pondre los capitulos cuando pueda pero no les prometo nada XD. **

**Parejas: Sobre todo habrá Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema y Nejiten pero quizas meta alguna mas.**

**Prólogo**

El joven Uzumaki corría por las desoladas calles de la villa. Se acercaba rápida pero sigilosamente al hospital en el que su compañera reposaba.

El muchacho entró nerviosamente, al recinto y empezó a cuestionar a la enfermera sobre la joven Hyuuga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió los pisos necesarios y cruzó las distintas salas de la clínica hasta llegar a la puerta correcta. Unos gritos provenientes del interior asombraron al rubio y esto le incitó a entrar y ver lo que sucedía. Llegaba tarde y tras ponerse la bata obligatoria, se acercó a su compañera.

Unos sollozos rompieron el silencio del hospital. La ojiblanca sostenía a una niña de ojos perlados y rubia cabellera entre sus brazos, sin embargo, el ojiazul le hacía mimos y carantoñas.

Horas después, varias parejas se acercaron a visitarles. Neji y Tenten les llevaron una un cochecito para llevar al niño, Sakura y Sasuke un gran ramo de flores para la madre y un oso de peluche gigante para el recién nacido, Shikamaru y Temari, que habían coincidido en estar en la villa, un set de accesorios de higiene y unos pequeños columpios para cuando el joven creciera.

Al final del día la sala parecía ser entre un jardín de flores preciosas y una guardería para el vecindario. Sin embargo todavía faltaba una persona por ir a felicitarles. Hiashi se presentó al anochecer por culpa de unos papeleos que tenía que rellenar. Este les hizo una pregunta y la sala se quedó en duda.

-¿Cómo llamareis a vuestro hijo?

Habían estado tan ocupados, Naruto entre misiones e Hinata con el embarazo que se les había olvidado pensar el nombre. Los muchachos rieron sin razón alguna por aquella estupidez, ¿Cómo podían haber olvidado poner el nombre a aquello que tanto les había costado conseguir? Pero Hiashi hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Dónde viviréis? La casa de Naruto es muy poco espaciosa y en la mansión no podemos dejar que viváis, ya que el niño molestaría con sus llantos.

-Habíamos pensado alquilar una casa de momento padre.

-No será necesario. Naruto, hoy ya es tarde pero quiero que mañana te pases por la mansión y preguntes por mí. Te enseñaré una cosa.

-Sí, allí estaré. No se preocupe hoy me quedaré aquí con su hija. Usted vaya a descansar.

-Gracias, eso haré. Cuida bien de mi nieto y de mi hija.

El Hyuuga desapareció por la puerta e Hinata comentó unas cosas a Naruto.

Naruto-kun no es necesario que te quedes, estaré bien.

-No pasa nada, quiero pasar la primera noche con nuestro hijo.

-Naruto…

-Dime Hinata-chan.

-Te has portado muy bien con mi padre, te lo agradezco.

-No es nada, debo de haber estado mucho tiempo sin tomar ramen jeje.

-He encargado ramen instantáneo para que cenes Naruto-kun.

-¡¿De veras?! Muchas gracias Hinata-chan.

-Te lo mereces por haberte quedado a dormir estos días conmigo.

-No me las des a mí

-Gracias Naruto-kun, sin ti no hubiera soportado el parto.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron lentamente, sin embargo la pequeña criatura que sostenía la ojiblanca empezó a reírse.

-Hinata-chan, ¿qué te parece "Shinjuko"?

**Dejen sus rewiews por favor, solo tienen que darle a "Go" en la esquinita debajo de esto GRACIAS **

**Ja nee!!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Una comida entretenida

**Hola Que bien que les haya gustado el prólogo, me alegro mucho , Les aviso de que habrá otra pareja, Saino, Sai e Ino XD, Bueno les dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Una esbelta figura saltó sobre el fiero animal que la atacaba. Sus cristalinos ojos observaban los ágiles movimientos del contrincante, pero a ella no la importaba cuantos gruñidos diese ya que en breves segundos se declararía un vencedor.

-Akamaru ya estás viejo para estos rodeos, no vale la pena que lo intentes –dijo el chico Inuzuka-

La joven Shinjuko tenía 5 años recién cumplidos, su rubia cabellera suelta la llegaba hasta los hombros. Aquel día vestía el precioso kimono que su madre llevó una temporada, sin embargo, ya estaba un poco sucio de jugar tanto con Akamaru.

-¡Shinjuko! ¡Ya es hora de comer! ¡En cinco minutos ve a Ichiraku!

La Hyuuga se giró al oír el grito de su alocado padre que ya corría al puesto de ramen.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Hasta mañana.

La pequeña ojiblanca se alejó tranquilamente del lugar dirigiéndose al puesto.

Ichiraku estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que llegó Naruto. El joven estaba bastante cansado después de tanto entrenamiento y de momento todas las papeletas de que fuera el siguiente Hokage estaban echadas.

Shinjuko llegó un poco tarde ya que venía andando, pero no les importó, Ichiraku no se movería del sitio.

-Hola Shinjuko ¿qué tal el día?

-Bien, señor Ichiraku.

-Me alegro, ¿qué deseas tomar?

-Un bol de ramen y un poco de agua por favor.

-De acuerdo, marchando.

El plato llegó a sus mesas y Naruto no pudo esperar a probarlo. Estaba muy caliente pero a él no le importaba.

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a tío Neji?

-Ahora después de comer, tengo que llevarle unas cosas. Además hay que ir preparando la boda.

-Sí, ¿podré ir con moños como tía Tenten?

-Vale, te sentará bien un cambio de peinado.

-¡Qué bien!

-Naruto, ¿Tú cómo irás?

-¿Qué?

-Qué cómo irás a la boda de mi primo.

-Ah, Había pensado lucir mi nuevo kimono para las ocasiones importantes.

-¿Cuál?, ¿El naranja con un bol de ramen?

-Sí, ¡Es mi preferido!

-Ni hablar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Naruto…

-Está bien…

-¡Bien! ¡Mañana iremos de compras!

Una silueta de morados ropajes apareció como de la nada.

-¿Alguien ha dicho ir de compras?

-Ino…

-Dime Sai.

-Quedamos en ir a mi casa a por los cuadros.

-¿Qué cuadros?

Se atrevió a decir el rubio.

-Es Sai va a dar clases de pintura y va a llevar unos diseños.

-Mamá, mamá, ¿Yo puedo ir?

-Lo siento pequeña, es que voy a dar clases a los más mayores, son muy malos pintando.

-Eh.

Dijeron Naruto, Hinata e Ino al mismo son.

-Es broma chicos.

-Je, je. ¿Y no vas a dar clases a los pequeños, Sai?

-Sí ya lo había pensado.

El grupo siguió hablando de sus cosas hasta que Naruto se fue a entrenar al pequeño Uchiha. No le caía bien, al igual que su padre, pero la Sodaime así lo había dicho.

-Bueno me voy.

-Adiós, Naruto-kun.

-Adiós, Hinata-chan.

-A por cierto, Espero que no os volváis a pelear.

-Sí, mamá…

Las ojiblancas no pudieron evitar soltar una risa tímida, mientras el ojiazul se alejaba contento.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí . Bueno pues ahroa responderé rewiews, aunque no hay muchos XD.**

**kikey:** Pues de momento espero estar cumpliendolo , por mi parte esta bien XD, ya me diras . **SMRU:** Como no, responderé a la loka XD, te acepto lo de él kougita, pero prefiero Kouga, gracias por llamarlo obra maestra XD, y sobre Shinju-chan, tranquila, te parecerá mas mona por momentos, llamala como quieras , y te pienso seguir dando la tabarra con LDL. **Esme-chan TS-DN: **que bien que te gusten los fics de este estilo, me alegra saberlo, tranquila espero que cada capítulo sea mayor y mejor al anterior y que cada vez os guste mas a si que no te preocupes.

**Bueno, les** **espero en el próximo capitulo y por supuesto en los rewiews, podeis aportar ideas si quereis, las consultare con la almohada, Ja nee!! bess.**


End file.
